loony weasley
by cressey
Summary: "Mmmm," Luna murmurs from Ginny's neck. Her tongue runs up the thick vein pulsing in the girl's neck, and Ginny jumps slightly, a whimper crawling from her throat, as Luna nuzzles into her


Pairing Luna/Ginny

Rating T because of a bit of swearing and infered rudeness.

This is more of a sweet fic. Not a smut fic. inspired by a pic on Deviant art.

* * *

**November**

Luna Lovegood is a pretty girl. Classically pretty with flowing blonde hair, sparkly blue eyes and a slender, beautiful body. You would think, being as beautiful as she is, that she would have young men falling over themselves to get close to her. However, the thing stopping young men from getting anywhere near her, is their preconception that her brain is a bit loose. They didn't seem mature enough to open their minds and see outside the box.

This little predicament didn't bother the young woman in the slightest. She knew that if a person was worth being close to, she wouldn't have to change a thing about herself. She has other things to wile her days away with. She is smart, ever so smart, and that is why she is down by the lake. Her wand is tucked behind her ear, a blade of grass between her lips and advanced Arithmancy laid open on her thighs.

The young woman that is about to distract her, and prove her theory on people being worth her time right, is also very smart. Not as smart as the blond, as she much prefers sports, scuffles with her brothers and practical jokes, but smart all the same. Her long red hair falls all the way down her back, reaching to just above her buttocks, that is when she isn't riding her broom upside down above the lake. The tips of her red hair are dark with water as it slips through the surface of the lake. Her long, athletic legs are wrapped around her broom, covered with stripy orange and red tights. Her skirt is in the same direction as her hair, falling to just below her breasts. Thankfully she has a pair of red silk shorts on underneath said skirt, with a roaring lions head on the right leg.

Her eyes are on the blonde studying at the edge of the lake. The airy young woman makes her smile. She can't help it, not that she wants to. They have been friends for years and years, long before Hogwarts. She likes watching her from a distance, their sitting at different tables helps. She enjoys watching the blond sit with her back to her own table, her legs crossed at the knees, her plate of food rested against her knee. Her class mates watch the blond in amusement, but they don't like her. They don't give the girl a chance. Ginny watches the girl in awe, eating her up with her eyes, licking her lips as her eyes trace up the girl's long slender legs. Every now and then Luna will raise her eyes up to meet Ginny's. She will raise an eyebrow at her, a delicate smile lifting the left corner of her mouth.

The sun was just hitting the horizon setting the red headed woman in a silhouette as she drawled out the blonde's name.

"Luuunaaa," Ginny's fingertips play through the water, stroking it, just before she gets to the edge. Luna's bright blue eyes look up at her, a smile lighting up her face as she watches her friend playing the fool. Ginny has to hover a little higher, to stop her hair trailing in the dirt.

"Ginny," Luna's voice is as light as her smile, but to Ginny her name on the girl's lips is like lava.

"Why are you studying outside Luna? It's too cold to be on your own out here."

"I'm not on my own, you're here." The girl says and Ginny grins at her. She places her hands firmly on the ground, releasing the broom from her legs and lowering them to the ground. Luna giggles at the girl as she takes the red hair, and lifts it over Ginny's head so she can see her bright eyes. "Your hair's damp." Luna breathes the words out, her own eyes caught up in the fire within Ginny's.

"Yeah, water tends to do things like making you damp." Ginny cocks her head to the side, looking the girl up and down before she starts. "I heard what a group of Ravenclaws were saying, you shouldn't pay any attention to them you know."

"I wasn't. I know my own mind Ginny. It is their problem if they can't open their minds to different ideas. Alas, it's like telling a muggle that garden gnomes aren't those cute Santa clause look alike pots with fishing rods." Luna takes a lock of Ginny's hair and absently entwines it with her own. "I don't need them to accept what I believe. I don't even care if they listen to me. I'd just appreciate it if they didn't..." Luna's words trail off. She doesn't know how to continue. She doesn't like how her class mates can be mean to her just because they think she's different to them.

"Sometimes it isn't easy to believe what you believe, but it isn't right for them to call you names."

"Do you believe?"

"I don't know what I believe. Just because I can't see something doesn't mean it isn't there." Ginny sits cross legged, watching the girl play with her hair. She wants to lean forward and kiss the blond, but she knows that at that moment, it isn't the right thing to do. "I wouldn't ever say what you believe in doesn't exist, I just haven't been exposed to it yet. Like the thestrals." Ginny takes Luna's pale hands in her own tanned freckled hands and holds them in her lap. "You were brought up to be open minded Luna. Let them be short sighted, it will only harm them in the end." Ginny smiles at Luna's watery eyes. Their words had hurt her feelings. The comments always got to her. Kids could be so mean, stealing her things, calling her loony, shoving passed her as if she isn't there. It all hurt, but she couldn't stop being who she was.

"I just don't understand why they hate me. I don't shove what I believe in their faces, I don't talk to many of them." Luna whispers as a tear slips through her lashes and down her cheek.

"Shhhh," Ginny murmurs, wiping the tear away with her thumb, edging closer to the blond, she whispers, "If they can't see how amazing you are, then they aren't worth it. They aren't worth your tears Luna," The red head pulls the girl into a hug, Luna lets her. Luna is a smart girl, she sees things that other people don't believe in. She sees thestrals, because she saw her mother die in an accident when she was young, she sees nargles because they came to her when she was younger to help her deal with that loss... she's sees the fire within Ginny, because she feels in within herself. She wriggles slightly, straddling Ginny's waist so she can hug her back. She can feel the red heads heart beating furiously against her own chest. It makes her smile as she buries her face in the crook of Ginny's neck.

Ginny refuses to give in to her own selfish needs. She holds the girl to herself, rocking her slightly to comfort her. She won't do anything more, not whilst her friend needs her. She's smart, she knows that if she did try anything in any other situation, it would be welcomed, but not right then. Luna needs her as a friend. So her eyes widen in shock, and her breath catches in her throat when she feels Luna's warm lips against her neck. She sits ridged, too scared to move in case Luna flees like a frightened rabbit. Luna smiles against the red heads neck, slowly moving her lips against the pulse point in another kiss. She can feel the girl's body heating up in a blush.

"Luna," Ginny whispers, petrified that the slow burning inferno was going to explode.

"Mmmm," Luna murmurs from Ginny's neck. Her tongue runs up the thick vein pulsing in the girl's neck, and Ginny jumps slightly, a whimper crawling from her throat, as Luna nuzzles into her neck. Ginny's fingers, of their own accord, find the light blonde downy hair on Luna's lower back and trace gentle circles there, to show the girl she was ok, without pushing it.

Ginny can only just see Luna's eyes in the darkness that has descended on them. The nights draw in faster and faster as winter sets in, and it definitely has. Even hugged together like they are, they can't stop each other from shivering in the cold. Their breaths are visible, like thick smoke curling into the air. Luna smiles dreamily, forming an 'o' shape with her mouth and blowing hoops out. Ginny giggles at her capturing the hoop, before capturing Luna's lips. There's a sigh, soft lips moving together, and then more giggling as their jaws tremble in the cold.

"Come on, it's too cold to be out here," Ginny whispers, with her forehead rested against Luna's.

"I feel sorry for the hairless Impysnicks. They don't like the cold, what with them being naked and hairless."

"I'm sure they'll be fine Luna, this won't be the first winter they've been through." Ginny says as she waits for Luna to get off of her. The blond holds out her hand, a gentle smile on her face as she helps Ginny to her feet.

"Yes, I'm sure they will be. Maybe I should tell Hermione about them and she can start up a petition to build warm shelters for them," At that notion Ginny does laugh. She laughs hard, so Luna has to wait patiently for her to calm down.

"Aaah, can you imagine the look on her face? She isn't the most open minded person in the world."

"Funny, considering she is muggle born and uses magic very well." Luna says with a lofty roll of the eyes and Ginny chuckles again.

"Come on let's get you inside before you freeze," Ginny rubs the girl's cold arms. They ride the broom back to the shed, locking it safely back up, before running across the grounds to the castle. The cold air is like icicles running down their throats, but it's better to get it over with fast instead of spending ten more minutes in the frigid wind.

**3 Months later**.

Luna stretches out in her warm bed, slowly opening her eyes. She can hear the girls in her dorm room talking to each other about all the handsome boys on the Quidditch team that they wish they had a chance with. It makes Luna want to laugh. It makes her want to laugh so hard because she has her Quidditch champion, and she's the best out of the lot of them. She opens the curtains with a smile, and it doesn't falter when the girl's stop talking to each other and give her looks down their noses. Luna ignores them, simply choosing to remember last night and the way Ginny had touched her. Her smile only intensifies as she walks around her bed to her trunk and hears the girls whispering to each other about the red silk shorts Luna is wearing. The red silk shorts with a roaring lions head on the right thigh.

Ginny hadn't slept much that night. With thoughts of Luna playing over and over, and nerves about today's Slytherin V's Gryffindor Quidditch match, her eyes are still staring at the canopy of her bed when light starts to filter through the windows. She gets up, unable to lay there any longer, and goes to her trunk to get her uniform on. She steps away from her trunk a moment later, after realising where her lucky boxers were... and blushing when she remembered the look on Luna's face when she slid them ever so slowly down. Her heart skips a beat as she yanks on her cape and runs like the wind, through the castle to the Ravenclaw dorms. She says the password before actually getting there so the doorway is open before she arrives. She runs through, thankful they hadn't changed it since Luna last told her what it is. It would have made a mess of her nose, had the doorway remained closed. She bursts into Luna's dorm and doubles over with her hands on her knees so she can catch her breath. Three girls look up at her in shock, from where they have Luna pinned to the floor.

Luna recognises the panting even though her sight is blocked by her rude, inconsiderate, oafish roommates. They had decided to interrogate her, as to why she was wearing a pair of Gryffindor boxer shorts. She wasn't about to tell them, but Ginny bursting through the door like a bat out of hell may have given something away.

"What are you doing here Weasley?"

The red head doesn't answer. She is burning in anger at the sight of her girlfriend being pinned to the floor. She rights herself, her eyes on fire as she takes in the sight.

"What are you doing to Luna?" Ginny asks very quietly as her magic crackles around her. She didn't have her wand on her, stupidly leaving it behind under her pillow in her haste... but she can use wandless magic for what she is intending for the girls if they don't get off of her girlfriend within the next two minutes.

"What business is it of yours?"

Ginny is seething. She has a feeling she is going to get expelled for whatever she attempts to do to them. The pictures running through her head all have lots of blood making a mess of everything.

"I swear to Merlin, if you have hurt a hair on her head, not even McGonagall will be able to scrape you off the walls. Now get off of her." The magic crackling around her is burning like flames. The girls are Ravenclaws. They are smart girls. Due to their intellect, they know when to let go. They know Ginny Weasley's temper, and they know they don't stand a chance against it. They get off of Luna who slowly gets up off of the floor and finds herself wrapped up in her chasers arms.

"It's ok really. They didn't hurt me," Luna says as she dusts off her rump.

"Get dressed we're going to see McGonagall," Ginny says as she pushes Luna towards her trunk. She turns and glairs at the three girls, who are all staring back at them in shock.

**6:30pm that afternoon**.

"And Gryffindor win, in one of the bloodiest matches Hogwarts has ever seen," The commentator says as Harry lands his broom and crumples to the grass, snitch in hand and blood running down his face. Ginny is still up in the air dodging an irate bludger that seems to want to demolish every bone in her body. Luna is watching her in fear, her wand in hand, but she can't cast a spell to stop it. It's too close to the red head.

"Ginny, this way," Luna shouts, hoping the crazy idea she just got in her head works. Heck, she's still wearing Ginny's lucky boxers that should count for something right? "Fly up the side on the tower, straight up" She shouts. Ginny dives her broom at the ground, does a circle and flies straight up the side of the tower like she was told. She passes Luna, and looks back to see the blond catch the bludger in her lions hat. The blond drives it to the floor panting. Ginny drops off of her broom. The spectators all gawk at the fiasco unfolding before them as Ginny lands with a foot at either side of the blonds waist. She moves, from above Luna to her side and grabs the lions head. It struggles furiously against her as she stands.

"You crazy, completely bonkers girl," Ginny smiles and Luna grins back at her.

"You can fall out with people you know," She says and Ginny laughs with a shake of the head.

"No you can't," She steps to the edge of the stand and jumps, her broom catching her, to the sound of thunderous cheers throughout the stands. She manages to get the ball back into the box with some help.

**Later that night**.

Ginny sighs looking up at the clear star filled sky rushing above them. The red head is steering the broom languidly above the lake with Luna laid back in front of her with her legs wrapped around the red heads waist. Her hands are folded under her head, fingers clasped together.

"Luna," Ginny whispers as she traces circles on the girl's white thighs.

"Mmmm?" Luna asks. She has to stop herself from wriggling at the girl's touch.

"I love you," the words are quiet but so is the night. Luna sits up, nose to nose with her beautiful red headed girlfriend.

"I love you too," she smiles as her lips brush against Ginny's. "I really do,"

* * *

to date my last fic has 248 hits, yet only 6 people reviewed it. That either means i write shite or i dont make people have an opinion on what i write. A simple well done would be nice.


End file.
